


The Beast You've Made of Me

by atticrissfinch



Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, Knotting, M/M, Slut Shaming, self-lubricating asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atticrissfinch/pseuds/atticrissfinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hybrid kitty!kurt/werewolf!blaine</p><p>Blaine longs to dominate Kurt and strip away his prim and proper image. So he takes matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beast You've Made of Me

It’s not fair.

The amount of  _pride_  Kurt has, just lying there on the bed, curled up in a little ball, his tail flicking lazily through the air. He has the pride of a cat, unmatched and unparalleled.

Even in sleep, he  _knows_  he’s better than Blaine. Blaine is just a smelly dog that runs around every full moon, harboring matted fur that’s tangled with leaves and twigs, which Kurt only reluctantly agrees to pluck from him after he’s exhaustedly flopped down on the floor of his bedroom, still in his canine form.

Even when he’s phased back to human, the other 29 or so days of the month, Kurt never lets him forget for one second that he is nothing but a mangy  _dog_.

And hell, Blaine will say it. Kurt is a fucking princess.

The bedazzled collar around his neck, the stylish clothes wrapped around his slim and prim figure, the gourmet cat food he licks at with his delicate tongue.

He’s always so  _proper_. Dignified in a way that makes Blaine’s abnormally hot blood boil even hotter. Deep inside Blaine, he  _longs_  to strip away that propriety. To tear him apart, emotion by emotion, until he’s nothing but a whining mess on the floor.

Blaine wants to  _dominate_  him.

He knows that’s practically unheard of, a werewolf breeding with a hybrid, let alone a  _cat_  hybrid, but god does Blaine want to try. With the agitation comes lust that burns bright inside of him with every twitch of that snooty tail, every perk of those privileged ears. He wants to  _own_  Kurt, inch by inch. Wants to watch his precious little hole break open around his cock, stretch to bursting around his knot, keeping him prisoner underneath him until Kurt absolutely  _begs_  for mercy.

It also doesn’t help that Blaine can smell Kurt’s heat from miles away.

When Kurt thinks no one is looking he’ll rub over himself, grind his palm between his legs where he’s bulging to try and get some relief. But Blaine sees, looks for it really, that little chink in the kitten’s armor that exposes the bit of Kurt which isn’t so dignified. That is much more feral and primeval.

Blaine finds himself lingering on the thought, of Kurt’s heat radiating from him in wafts that numb Blaine’s senses, the wetness that gathers in his ass as an uncontrollable side effect of his breeding time, and suddenly he’s moving from his comfortable spot on the carpet over to the edge of the bed. And then his nose is at Kurt’s ass, inhaling the intoxicating scent, and Blaine can only catch a glimpse of the largeness suppressed by Kurt’s pants due to the hybrid’s position on the bed. But Blaine knows he’s aroused, probably in the midst of a sex dream right now, as Blaine is well aware that hybrids do when they’re in heat.

Blaine must get a little too lost in it, because in a split second Kurt lets out a loud, screeching meow leaps off the bed, flattening his back defensively against the wall with the burst of adrenaline, tail curling around his thigh.

“What the fuck are you doing, dog?” Kurt asks shrilly, clawing reflexively at the wall behind him as the panicked fury on Kurt’s face settles deeper in his features.

“Keep your fucking stench out of the room, pussycat.” Blaine growls in defense, taking over Kurt’s warm spot on the bed and lying right on top of it, arms pillowed under his head.

“Maybe you should control your insatiable hormones!” Kurt shouts back, turning with flair out the bedroom door with a characteristic flutter of his long tail.

“Might wanna check that dark spot on the back of your pants!” Blaine dares to tease, and Kurt wrenches his torso around to check for evidence before shooting a murderous glare at Blaine.

“Don’t flatter yourself, mutt. I know where you sleep.”

Blaine chuckles darkly into the comforter on the bed and lets his eyes drift shut. The moon may have been three days ago, but phasing always takes everything out of Blaine, so he indulges in mass amounts of sleep for at least a few days afterward.

He’s dwindling on the edges of unconsciousness when a projectile smacks him in the face and makes him start. A rubber dog bone rests inches away from Blaine’s head, and harsh snickering floats in from the living room.

Blaine’s lip curls up in a low growl, gripping the chew toy and chucking it through the hallway and hearing it land with a soft squeak. “Very funny, Kurt!”

“I thought so.” Kurt calls back simply, and Blaine can hear the smugness in his voice. “I couldn’t find ‘blood of a first born’ at Walmart.”

“I hear the blood of a prissy cat hybrid is just as good if you’d like to donate,” Blaine snarks back, his voice echoing throughout the sparse apartment. He hears a blatant snort from the living room, followed by silence. All thoughts of sleep have floated from his mind as he maneuvers off the bed and pads out of the room. Kurt is sprawled out on the couch, the television humming quietly as he watches lazily, the tip of his tail swirling in the air.

Blaine approaches the back of the couch, his hands sliding over it when he arrives to lean over Kurt’s form with intentional intimidation. Kurt seems unphased, hardly looking up from the TV to grant him the time of day. “I could just fuck you right now, you know.”

Kurt makes no show to hide the rolling of his eyes as he continues to stare at the screen. “You don’t have the guts or the agility.”

“Oh please, you’d submit the second I got a hand around you.” Blaine scoffs, only half sure that he’s right. Actually, make that about a quarter sure. But if he doesn’t stand his ground now, he has no chance in this little battle.

At that accusation, Kurt finally looks up at him, amused disbelief in the lines of his face. “You couldn’t catch a one-armed sloth on the ground, mutt.”

In less than a second, Blaine is up and over the couch, legs bracketing the hybrid’s hips and his hands snatching Kurt’s wrists to hold them above his head before he even has time to react. “You want bet?” Blaine snarls, leaning in dangerously close to Kurt’s face and squeezing Kurt’s wrists in his grip.

Kurt jerks and kicks with panic setting in on his face, but Blaine seats himself firmly on Kurt’s pelvis, free from his flailing legs. “Get off me, you son of a bitch!”

“Tell me you don’t want it, Kurt.” Blaine growls in his face, grinding down minimally onto Kurt’s cock, which is perpetually half-hard as a result of his heat. A tiny squeak escapes Kurt’s mouth at the friction, but Kurt clamps his lips shut as soon as it’s out, trying his hardest to glare at Blaine from his restricted position.

He can actually  _see_ Kurt’s resolve cracking, his pride chipping away by the second, every moment that Blaine hold him down, dominating him in this ultimate power struggle that Kurt competes so fiercely to overcome.

“Get off me, Blaine.” Kurt fights, but there’s a wavering in his voice that sends a victorious chill down Blaine’s spine. He’s sure he also sees a glimmer of fear in Kurt’s eyes—not fear of being dominated, but fear of…wanting to be. This realization has a rush of pure  _want_  charging through him and seeping into his bones.

“Make me,” Blaine growls out, flexing his fingers around Kurt’s wrists. “If you really don’t want it, then make me get off.”

Kurt hesitates, wets his lips, shifts his eyes, and strains weakly against Blaine’s hands in what he can tell is just him throwing Blaine a bone, so to speak, to make Blaine feel like Kurt is putting up a fight. When Kurt’s eyes finally flash to Blaine again, he barely swallows before letting out a small whimper, “Please.”

A smug smile bleeds across Blaine’s lips, like sinking his teeth into live prey. But the victim isn’t resisting anymore. “Please what?”

Kurt stubbornly turns his head to the side where the TV still illuminates in the background, and Blaine relinquishes one hand to snatch at Kurt’s chin and yank it back. The look on Kurt’s face is startled, annoyed, but not violent.

“I said, ‘Please  _what_?’” Blaine repeats, not releasing Kurt’s chin as he gathers both of Kurt’s wrists in one hand. “Please make you my bitch? Please fuck you in your dripping little ass? Please breed you as hard as I can?”

When Kurt answers, it’s practically sobbing, and he’s squirming underneath Blaine. “Yes! Please!”

“Then say it!” Blaine barks at him, his nails digging infinitesimally into Kurt’s tender jaw.

“Breed me!” Kurt nearly screams in Blaine’s face, his eyes shimmering with unshed desire. “Fuck me, breed me, take me, just  _do it_!”

Blaine decides to tease for just a bit more, to milk this little kitten of every ounce of dignity he has left. “And why do you want me to do that?”

Kurt’s lower lip trembles, mutters something unintelligible, and Blaine lets go of Kurt’s chin to cup a hand around his ear tauntingly. “I’m sorry, what was that?”

Kurt repeats, this time louder, but still sounding ashamed. “’Cause I’m your bitch.”

“You’re my bitch?”

“ _Yes_ , Blaine! God, don’t make me say it again, just fuck me!”

When Blaine resolves that Kurt has had enough, he gives in. “Hands and knees, bitch. On the carpet.”

A spinal shudder courses through Kurt’s body at the words, his pupils dilating in lust as Blaine finally frees him fully, and the hybrid scurries off the couch and onto the floor in the indicated position, his chest hitting the floor with his ass on display and his tail rising in the air in a show of exposure despite the layers between Blaine and Kurt’s hole.

Blaine stares for a moment at the image of submission in front of him, only knocking himself out of it when he remembers that is only going to get better, and starts to shed his clothes and lay them over the couch. He settles naked behind Kurt, kneeling, and circles a hand around Kurt’s tail before stroking the length of it in a tight grip. Kurt’s ears flatten against his hair and a ripple makes its way down his back as Blaine continues to stroke and stroke at his tail.

“You really want this, don’t you bitch?”

“God, yes, please,” Kurt chokes out, his ass inching back slowly before he becomes aware of his actions jerking his hips forward again. Blaine watches with amusement, cupping his hands around Kurt’s hips and leisurely sliding them around front to undo his pants. When the zipper is released, Blaine could swear he hears a sigh of relief from the boy below him, and that only spurs Blaine to do this faster. He slips his fingers underneath the band of Kurt’s underwear and pulls them down with Kurt’s pants, tugging until they’re completely off Kurt’s legs and leaving him unbearably gorgeous and  _naked_  in front of him.

He shoves Kurt’s shirt up to his armpits and runs his hands down Kurt’s smooth back, one of the most human parts of him. Yet his spine twitches and dips under Blaine’s fingers, sloping downward in that obedient position into which Kurt so willingly stepped. His palms drift down to his cheeks, taking in where his tail ends and his divide begins, the fan of hair that lies around the base of the flexible appendage before it gives way to sinuous skin.

Blaine parts him purposefully, pulling at both cheeks to reveal the hidden dusk of Kurt’s hole. And Blaine was right, Kurt is wet, and it’s seeping out of him, the surrounding pucker glistening with it. It leaks shamelessly down Kurt’s crease, dripping down to his heavy balls and the full cock between his legs.

He can’t hold himself back for another second from leaning forward and licking broad and wet up Kurt’s ass and over his hole, Kurt crying out in response.

“Jesus fuck, Blaine!”

Blaine doesn’t respond, just continues to lave over the skin with the tip and breadth of his tongue, teasing with pressure until he slips inside of Kurt for no more than a moment before retracting and leaving Kurt begging in his wake.

He loses track of time, how many times he teases inside of Kurt’s waiting hole, how many ways Kurt calls out, caterwauling into the empty room in utter desperation. So much so that he’s begun to thrust into his hand subconsciously, and is jolted out of his sex-addled craze when he feels his cock start to swell at the base.

As soon as he takes note of this change, he lines himself up with Kurt’s hole, now slightly gaping from the width of Blaine’s tongue, and presses inside. Kurt moans at the unexpected intrusion, but leans back into it regardless, as Blaine watches Kurt’s ass swallow him inch by inch.

“You’re gonna take my knot, baby.” Blaine commands as his hole slips over the thin swell, before Blaine pulls it out again, knowing that he can get in several good thrusts before the tie becomes too big for Kurt to suck in.

“Oh  _god_ ,” Kurt sobs, nails scratching at the carpet as Blaine bottoms out again, the knot getting larger by the second. “I don’t know if I can…”

“You can and you will,” Blaine grunts as he pulls out again, He knows that Kurt is playing with him, knows that Kurt can take him and  _will_  take him— _wants_  to as well. Kurt’s ass splits open around the swell once more, and this time Blaine sees Kurt’s ass stretch with the extracting of the knot, and it tells Blaine that this next time it’s going to stick. Blaine follows up with shallow thrusts, halting when the ring of Kurt’s ass meets the knot and then starting over, wanting to increase the size a  _little_  more if only to see Kurt  _really_  take him.

Kurt begs and whines beneath him, his tail swishing as Blaine grunts and fucks into Kurt the final few times. “Open up for me, bitch,” Blaine rumbles into Kurt’s ear when the knot is sufficient and pressing against Kurt’s hole. “Let your Alpha breed his little bitch.”

Kurt whimpers against the carpet as his ass grows wider, wider, as it takes in Blaine’s knot. The sight has Blaine hungrier than ever, and he doesn’t stop until the last bit of the knot is encased in the warmth of Kurt’s ass, shoved in with a final grunt from Blaine as he falls over Kurt’s back.

Then Blaine begins to  _grind_. And Kurt begins to  _keen._ The knot only swells larger inside of Kurt, but Blaine can barely feel it but for the press of it against Kurt’s inner walls, preventing him from pulling out. Blaine rolls his hips powerfully into the hybrid, his mewls and yips fueling him on, fueling his utter domination at this pitiful, whimpering creature below him.

“How big am I inside you, bitch?” Blaine says low into Kurt’s ear again, feeling Kurt start under him with the abruptness of it.

“ _Huge_. It…it  _hurts_ ,” Kurt whines, jerking sharply into a wail as Blaine hits a particularly nice spot inside of him as he rocks steadily.

“Oh, but you love being bred like this, don’t you? Love being taken by a big Alpha in your tiny, wet little ass.” Kurt nods, struggling to keep his mouth shut and only half succeeding with all of the helpless noises that keep escaping. Blaine’s legs being to fatigue, grinding in a few more times, before stilling them. “Lay on your stomach.” Blaine instructs, and Kurt hastens to obey. Blaine lies out over Kurt’s form, cock still buried firm and stuck in Kurt’s hole, before thrusting forward again with his hips and feeling his orgasm stir hot in his stomach.

“Come on, Blaine,  _please_. Come in my ass,” Kurt begs, thrusting back the bare amount that he can in encouragement. Blaine doesn’t need any further prompting, biting into Kurt’s shoulder with a deep moan, and feeling come shoot out of his cock and into Kurt’s ass and coating his cock. Blaine only notices after he’s come that Kurt has a hand around his own cock, fisting it frantically until he follows Blaine over the edge with a loud cry, painting his fingers and the carpet with the white of his come, and his ass flexing tight around Blaine’s sensitive cock, before utterly collapsing into the floor with heaving pants.

Blaine moans into Kurt’s skin as he awaits the shrinking of his knot, still tying them together. “Such a good little bitch,” Blaine slurs against Kurt, “letting me breed you so well. Filling you with my knot and my come.”

Kurt merely  _mew_ s in assent into the carpet as Blaine breathes over him, allowing them both to rest until he can pull out again. Within a few minutes, a vibration starts up against Blaine’s chest. It takes him a while to understand that it’s the product of Kurt purring in contentment under him. Blaine nips affectionately at the back of Kurt’s neck before nuzzling into it.

When Blaine is finally able to extract the knot, Kurt whines in sensitivity, but Blaine stays put against Kurt’s back, his dick lying soft against the back of Kurt’s thigh. He kisses Kurt’s shoulder briefly and the purring revs up again, soothing him until he drifts off to sleep on the waves of Kurt’s skin.


End file.
